Day 12
Day 12 is Saturday, December 4th, 1982 in story mode. M. Vonel, an M.O.I. special investigator, pays a visit. Gameplay changes *A Class 7 apartment may become available at the end of the day. *M.Vonel is introduced Rules in effect Events *M. Vonel shows up at the beginning of the day. Giving him the the cipher received on day 10 or the coded document received from Corman Drex on days 8 or 9 will end the game (ending 3). This ending will also award the Too Honest achievement, and the game may be loaded from the beginning of the day. ** M. Vonel counts as the first entrant since he increases the counter at the bottom of the screen by 1. *The fourth entrant is Messof Anegovych. His documents are correct. Returning him his documents starts the task required to unlock the Arstotzka token and the related Steam achievement. He gives the inspector four business cards to be handed out to engineers entering Arstotzka. *The sixth entrant will comment on the plaque given by the M.O.A. supervisor on day 10 (if it is on the wall). Their lines vary depending on the plaque (see transcript section below for details). Their documents may be correct or incorrect. *The eighth entrant is a foreign engineer whom can be given one of Anegovych's business cards. Offering them a card three times prevents getting the Arstotzka token. Their papers are always correct but there is a 20% chance that they state their duration of stay wrong. *After the engineer, the next approved entrant will walk up to the guards and blow themselves up, similar to the attack on day 6. The day will continue to this point even if the clock reaches 6pm. Until one is allowed entry, all entrants after the engineer have valid papers, so the inspector will keep receiving citations if he tries to prevent the attack by denying entry. While the bomber has been cleared and is walking towards guards, procedurally generated entrants may once again have discrepancies in their documents. *A strange man brings 2 000 credits as an "EZIC gift" at the end of the day if the inspector burned the EZIC gift he received the day before. This gift, just like the earlier one, is accepted by default, but may be rejected (burned) by unchecking it. If the inspector accepts the gift, he will also need to admit Stepheni Graire into Arstotzka on day 14 or the game will end at the beginning of day 15 (ending 4). Transcripts Sixth entrant Introduction (after regular Q/A) if the plaque is for presence: *''What is this plaque on the wall?'' *''You are recognized for presence?'' *''Way to go.'' Introduction (after regular Q/A) if the plaque is for sufficience: *''What is this on the wall?'' *''Recognized for sufficience?'' *''Impressive. Why even bother with plaque?'' Introduction (after regular Q/A) if the plaque is for excellence: *''What is this on the wall?'' *''You are recognized for excellence?'' *''I hope they give you raise and not just plaque.'' Upon approval: *''Find a better plaque.'' *''This one looks like cheap shit.'' Upon denial: *''Figures.'' *''You are like this plaque.'' *''Cheap shit.'' Upon detention: *''What the hell?'' *''Figures.'' *''You are like this plaque.'' *''Cheap shit.'' Eighth entrant (an engineer) If given a business card: *''What is this?'' *of the following **''Oh. Huh.'' **''Huh.'' **''They are hiring?'' If given another card once: *''I have already.'' *the card back If given another card the second time: *''Stop giving to me.'' *the card back If given another card the third time: *''Forget it, take them both. I don't want.'' *two business cards back and will not accept more – this prevents getting the Arstotzka token ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''The History of Arstotzka. In Pictures and Words - Mostly Words'' *''Grestin Metro Halted. Tunnel Cave-in, Hints At Sabotage'' **appears only if the inspector let Mikhail Saratov through on day 11 de:Tag 12 ru:День 12 Category:Days